1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck romp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ramp for use on a pickup truck having a bottom hinged tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for truck ramps have been provided in the prior art that will be described. These ramp structures are mounted within the cargo bay of the pickup truck and require the tailgate for support. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,170 to Noble et al. teaches a loading ramp which includes freely sliding tracks that are extended past the rear end of the truck body. The ramp is provided, at its forward end, with a hinged extension flap that is folded rearwardly to lie upon the main body of the ramp when the ramp is not in use. The hinged extension flap is unfolded to bridge the space between the ramp proper and the tailgate of the truck body and rests upon the tailgate when it is open.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,619 to Uher teaches a retractable ramp assembly for pickup trucks which includes a ramp that has front and rear sections that are hinged to each other. The front section has a length equal of the length of the tailgate of the pickup truck. Further, the front section is extended to a position where it rests directly on top of the tailgate when the tailgate is opened.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for truck ramps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.